titusfandomcom-20200213-history
Retorta Conscientia
A consciousness without a body that has power to twist the minds of people to where they do his evil bidding or whatever it is he plans. He is married to the witch known as Death and is the father of The Link, making him the grandson of Titus and Theseus. After his first encounter with Titus, he gave him 'The Gift of Obediance', which curses its recipitent with his essense and can twist his mind. He is visited by RC's essense whenever he is in need of his free will the most. His essence has created most of the evil in the world and is the sworn enemy of Titus, whose mission is to irradicate him. His essense is constantly being reproduced by The Link involuntarily since he is the offspring of RC himself. RC is a symbol of the Devil in the sense that he tempts people. Many people believe that once you are under the influence of RC (Also known as being 'Retorted') you are forced to do whatever he wants you to do. Titus is his sworn adversary because he proves to the world that being tempted and falling into temptation are two different things. RC has directly and indirectly created some of Titus's worst foes, Lord Quazar, Notre Fin, Theseus, and the Towelman. Either they met his unattented essence or their minds were twisted by Retorta Conscientia's ownwill himself. Once you have sworn your allegience to RC, its not just a verbal oath, but your whole mind is consumed by his essense and he has complete control over you and you become more powerful in many areas.. Once the villian Desmond, swore his allegience so he could become powerful enough to kill Titus. After gaining that power, he devised a plan and went out a hunt for Titus. With this opposing what RC wanted for him, RC fought with Desmond's mind. Desmond believed he would win after seeing Titus break free of his RC curse when they fought in Riyme. Desmond fought so hard, that it killed his brain. He died because unlike Titus he was completely consumed by the RC because of his sworn allegiennce. The story of how he became who he is, is one of the most important in the Titus universe. In the year 1562, the country of Riyme went into war with Great Britian. There were many casualties and many injuries, but one was on the verge of death. The knight was so injured that he couldn't remember anything of his past. After months of treatment, the knight asked for Lady Titania to come up with a name to call him. She decided to call him The Link after the hero who the necklace was named after. During the hours spent they together, Lady Titania fell in love with The Link. When he was fully healed, she let him stay in the palace with her. A year later, Lady Titania gave birth to her first born, Theseus Thompson. She had to keep Theseus a secret because he isn't pure royal blood. 10 years later she gave birth to a second child, Titus Thompson. After Titus was born, she became very afraid. The Link could be in grave danger if the childrens exsistence went public. By that time The Link had also remembered his past and told Titania about his father, the Lord Retorta Conscientia. The two called on him to protect the children. One day, when The Link was out patrolling the town to make sure it was safe, Lady Titania was visited by the evil Ventis and Arctos. Arctos (speaking for Ventis.) told her that she could be gifted with the power to change dimensions so she, the link and her children could be safe. Lady Titania took this immediately because she wanted to be safe. Ventis had a catch. By fueling her with his power, she would die because no mortal can control that much power. When Ventis was preparing to kill Lady Titania, The Link had returned home. When he saw Ventis, he knew his plan because he had heard of him and his evil. He ran to her and leaped in front of the stream of Dark Winds, which then fueled into him. The winds had hit him directly which killed him off instantly. Some of the Dark Winds had reflected off his armor and hit Lady Titania. It gave her, the dimension powers but didn't kill her because it didn't kill her directly. The kids and Retorta Conscientia could hear to screams of Lady Titania and Retorta Conscientia rushed to the scene. He was devastated to see his son dead. He ran to his son's body. Ventis was enraged that his plans were foiled, so he fired an immense amout of the Dark Winds at Retorta Conscientia. Killing him as well. After that he was weakened so he and Arctos fled the scene. With the two dead, Lady Titania used her healing powers to heal them. Because they were dead, she couldn't bring them back to life, instead they came as just consciousnesses. The Dark Winds had changed them completely to where Retorta Conscientia was corrupted and so was his son. Because of the immense amount of Dark Winds that Retorta Conscientia was exposed to, he was given the ability to change his form and twist the minds of people to do his evil bidding.